this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivano
Overview Selecting Ivano automatically pairs him with his grandfather Henrik. As a child he is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child he requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, He cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, he can't scavenge outdoors(scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight and guard. What he can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. But he does not need to be taught to craft certain toys such as jump rope and ball. Same for using Rainwater Collector, meat or vegetable or herb collection from Herbal Garden and Trap for Small Animals. If adults have not conversed with him for a few days, he probably will complain why no one talks to him. He will become happier or content by playing toys alone or interact with adults. Cveta are greater than others to console towards Child survivors. What mentioned in the paragraph apply to other children. Personality Ivano has close bond with Henrik. If Henrik gets wounded, sick or killed, he will become sad. After Henrik comes back the shelter, Ivano always asks why Henrik left last night and hugs Henrik next. Ivano's father who joined the rebels has huge influence on his personality. According to your choices in the story, his story and ending are closely related to his father. Character Story #"I would play war games with my friends. We would form two teams and run around with our plastic guns and pretend to shoot each other.If you didn't have a gun, a stick would do. One day we had this great idea, you wanna hear about it?"'' #''"With rubble and sand we built a barricade in our front yard. We found an old pipe, and we put it on our barricade and pretended it was a cannon. We would pretend to fight off the soldiers, and shoot our cannon at them."'' #''"We had great fun, until one morning our barricade and our house got bombarded and some people were hurt. Grandpa was very angry with me, he said the soldiers must have thought that our barricade and our cannon were real and they fired their own cannons at us."'' #''"Grandpa said we needed to find another place to stay,so we went looking for a nice place, and we came here. When I grow up I won't need a house at all. I will live in a tent like my dad, and fight the bad soldiers like he does."'' Variants # "Dad said I was too young to fight. I was angry, I cried, but he did not change his mind. So he went to fight, and me and my friends would pretend we were brave rebels defending the city against the evil empire that wanted to destroy it." # ??? # "We had our plastic guns, but no tanks and no cannons or planes, so with piles of rubble we built a barricade in our front yard. We put a big broken pipe on it and pretended it was a cannon. We knew we would die fighting the enemy." # "After the bombing, we had to leave the house and look for some other place to live. When we were leaving, I saw that my friends'graves were in the place where our barricade used to be. One day, I'll grow big and strong, and I will kill all the bad soldiers for what they did!" Endings }} Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Children